MEN'S NON NO
by Tsukasa desu
Summary: Semua berawal dari majalah pemberian Ino dan Sasori yang membiarkannya berdua saja di apartement dengan pria asing.


MEN'S NON NO

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

MEN'S NON NO JAPAN

.

.

.

Semua berawal dari majalah pemberian Ino dan Sasori yang membiarkannya berdua saja di apartement dengan pria asing.

.

.

.

Tidak mudah memang menjadi sahabat seorang Yamanaka Ino, kamu harus selalu mendengarkan ocehannya tentang fashion, style terbaru musim ini atau siapa yang menjadi cover majalah fashion favoritnya bulan ini. Siang terik di bulan Juli menjadi satu-satunya penghalang bagi seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda, dia dan musim panas barangkali tidak sejalan.

Musim panas ia jadikan sebagai alasan untuk mengabaikan pesan dari sahabat pirangnya, sekitar satu jam yang lalu pesan masuk dari Ino membuatnya bergelung di selimut yang sejuk dengan pendingin ruangan di kamar apartementnya yang nyaman. Saat ini Ino pasti tengah menunggunya di tempat biasa, Starbucks di Shibuya. Oh ayolah tentu saja di sana tidak panas, tetapi perjalanan menuju ke Starbucks lah yang membuat seorang Haruno Sakura jenggah.

Tetapi dia merutuki kelemahannya yang tidak bisa mengabaikan sahabatnya itu, kini dirinya sudah berada di Starbuck tempat Ino menunggunya, si pirang itu nampak melambaikan tangan begItu Sakura berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino, meja yang tepat menghadap jendela itu adalah spot favorit mereka, Sakura mengusap peluh yang mengalir di dahi lebarnya.

"Oh ayolah Sakura, di luar tidak sepanas itu", Dengus Ino "Berhenti membuat drama dengan musim panas yang indah ini", Lanjutnya tertawa ringan.

Sakura menoleh Ino dengan malas, lalu menyedot ice cofee yang sudah dipesankan sahabat pirangnya itu "Kau tahu aku dan musim panas tidak pernah akur kan". Jawabnya santai.

Ino menyodorkan majalah yang dari tadi menjadi tempatnya berkutat "Musim panas memang tidak pernah memusuhi siapa pun".

"Apa lagi ini ?" Tanya Sakura melirik majalah yang disodorkan Ino.

Ino memasang cengiran kuda "Men's non no edisi bulan ini".

Sakura membalik majalah ke cover depan, di sana sedang berpose epik seorang model pria tanpa ekspresi, tatapannya lurus menuju lensa kamera, tubuhnya agak miring ke samping dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Topi baseball menghiasi helaian kelam itu, poni yang hampir menutupi mata tajam yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, kulit pucat yang kontras dengan background cover, biru dongker. Pakaian yang model pria itu kenakan sangat sporty, mungkin tema bulan ini seperti itu.

Tatapan Sakura terus tertumpu pada cover majalah itu sampai Ino membuka suara "Aku sudah membeli tiket untuk ke Tokyo Girls Collection".

"Benarkah ?". Tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk dan memasang senyum aneh. Dua detik kemudian Sakura menyadari sesuatu "Kau pasti menyeretku kan?!" Serunya.

Lagi-lagi Ino mengangguk senang "Tentu saja kau harus datang jika ingin melihat langsung pria tampan di cover itu". Jawabnya mantap.

Sakura membuang muka ke depan dan mendengus malas. Selalu saja dia harus pergi ke tempat ramai yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang menggilai fashion. Tokyo Girls Collection atau biasa disebut TGC adalah fashion show yang diadakan dua tahun sekali, fashion show ini merupakan tempat berkumpulnya para model kondang dan merek fashion ternama yang populer di kalangan gadis Jepang.

Pertunjukan musik dari berbagai penyanyi terkenal turut menyemarakkan ajang ini. Berbeda dari peragaan busana besar lainnya di dunia yang umumnya dihadiri kalangan pialang, wartawan, tokoh industri garmen, pesohor, atau kalangan elite dengan banyak koneksi, penonton Tokyo Girls Collection adalah wanita muda dari kalangan biasa yang selalu berkeinginan tampil terbaik dan mengikuti tren busana mutakhir.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa dia Ino ?". Suara Sakura menginterupsi Ino yang sedang menatap jalanan. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada model pria di cover majalah.

Ino menatapnya bingung "Kau pasti bercanda".

.

.

.

Sakura lagi-lagi melirik majalah pemberian Ino yang menyembul keluar dari tas selempangnya yang berukuran sedang. Uchiha Sasuke, siapa lagi itu. Ino bercerita tentang Uchiha Sasuke dengan semangat, kebiasaanya yang suka berganti idola pria. Jika ada yang baru maka dia akan sangat antusias. Berada di bus menuju apartement Sasori, kakaknya yang seorang fashion fotographer itu tinggal di kota yang sama dengannya, pekerjaanya yang super sibuk mau tidak mau membuat Sakura harus selalu mengunjungi apartementnya semingggu sekali untuk mengisi pasokan makanan di lemari es pria imut itu.

Menenteng kantung plastik berisi sayuran dan buah, Sakura menekan papan kode pada pintu apartement Sasori. Sepi dan sedikit berantakan seperti biasanya. Pria berambut merah itu tidak membalas pesan Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu. Dimana dia ? Masih Sibuk menata makanan di lemari es ketika bel apartement Sasori berbunyi. Meletakkan semua sayuran, Sakura beranjak membukakan pintu, tidak mungkin Sasori akan menekan bel untuk masuk ke apartementnya sendiri.

Pintu terbuka dan tampak seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap berdiri dengan tenang di depan sana, pria itu memakai topi hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, kulit pucat itu nampak sedikit berkeringat. Kaus hitam yang dililit kemeja kotak-kotak merah di pinggang itu nampak sangat fashionable ditambah dengan jeans hitam yang fit body tidak lupa sepatu boot hitam di atas tumit. Siapa pria ini ?

Sakura tediam hanyut dengan pemikiranya sendiri sampai suara berat menginterupsinya "Kau siapa ?".

Suara tenang dan dalam itu membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata, manik hijaunya mengawasi lawan bicaranya, tatapan penuh penasaran itu tidak dapat Sakura tutupi. Tetiba dia teringat sesuatu, tapi apa. Ia berjengit mengingat ucapan pria di depannya ini, seharusnya ia lah yang bertanya begitu. Pria di depannya masih menunggu dengan tenang, sedetik kemudian pria itu berdecak dan membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Kau sendiri siapa ?". Sangat tidak kreatif Sakura.

" Di mana Sasori ?". Jawab pria itu tidak sabaran. Ah, itu dia yang dari tadi mau Sakura tanyakan, pria ini pasti teman Sasori.

"Apa kau temannya". Sakura berujar datar, sedatar mungkin. Pria itu mulai menatap kesal pada Sakura "Dia sedang pergi". Lanjutnya. Sakura sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sekarang tentang apakah dia harus mempersilakan pria ini menungggu di dalam atau bagaiamana. Dirinya tersentak kaget begitu pria jangkung itu melewatinya dan langsung masuk ke dalam apartement Sasori. Eh yang benar saja.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menyusulnya, pria itu dengan santainya duduk di sofa ruang tengah yang baru saja Sakura bersihkan tadi. Gerakan selanjutnya adalah pria itu meraih remot pemutar musik milik Sasori dan selanjutnya lagu The Calling Wherever you will go mengalun pelan memenuhi seisi ruangan. Pria pucat itu melepas topi hitam yang sejak tadi menutupi kepalanya dan menaruhnya di meja, lalu kepalanya bersandar di sandaran sofa. Matanya terpejam. Sakura dibuat kesal oleh tingkah seenaknya pria itu, cukup sudah, siapa dia berani sekali.

"Hei, kau tidak sopan sekali". Hardiknya dengan suara dibuat-buat. Diam tidak ada tanggapan. Musik terus saja menjadi latar belakang di ruang tengah. Selera musiknya saja sangat mirip dengan Sasori, musik tahun 90an itu membuat Sakura jengah.

"Setidaknya bersikaplah seperti seorang tamu." Lanjutnya.

"Kau pacar Sasori ?".

Sakura terdiam mencerna kalimat barusan, dari semua hal kenapa dia bertanya yang satu itu.

"Aku adiknya". Jawabnya dengan suara tegas seolah memberitahukan bahwa dia punya hak untuk mengusir tamu yang seenaknya. Baru saja Sakura akan berucap lagi tetapi ponselnya di atas konter dapur berbunyi. Sakura berjalan menghampiri benda metalik itu, nama Sasori nampak di layar.

"Halo kak?". Jawab Sakura sambil tetap mengawasi pria tampan yang sedang terpejam di sofa milik kakaknya.

"Kau sudah di apartementku ?". Jawab Sasori tanpa berbasa-basi sedikitpun membuat Sakura meringis kesal.

"Iya". Jawabnya "Dan, kau ada tamu sekarang. "Sakura melirik si pria tampan lagi, wajahnya itu tidak asing bukan ? Sakura merasa was-was hanya berdua saja dengan pria asing yang tampan. Sakura berdehem untuk mengusir pikiran anehnya.

"Aku tahu, aku akan segera kembali".

"Baik-baik dengannya ya". Lalu sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja.

Sekarang apa yang akan Sakura lakukan, menata sayuran di lemari es. Iya benar. Abaikan saja pria pucat itu. Dan jangan sampai lengah. Batin Sakura semakin membuatnya mendengus keras.

Musik era 90an itu masih saja mengalun dan semakin galau saja setiap lagu yang berganti. Ini menyesakkan, pikir Sakura. Kapan Sasori akan sampai, atau dia pergi saja tanpa menungu kakaknya itu. Sakura semakin sibuk berkutat dengan lemari es sampai tidak menyadari pria tampan bermata kelam itu kini membuka mata dan melirik majalah MEN'S NON NO yang tergeletak di meja dekat topi hitamnya. Pria itu meraih majalah dan membalik halaman demi halaman.

Sakura selesai dengan lemari esnya dan bermaksud untuk menyudahi saja acara bersih-bersih apartement Sasori, dia berbalik dan terkesiap melihat pria pucat itu tengah melihat majalahnya, ekspresi wajahnya sangat minim sekali bahkan sulit dibaca.

"Kau fans ku ?". Pria itu bertanya dengan suara datar tanpa menoleh pada Sakura. Tidak ada jawaban karena Sakura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang pria ini bicarakan. Akhirnya pria raven ini menoleh pada Sakura, kali ini wajahnya terlihat jelas tanpa topi yang menghalangi. Sakura menatapnya dalam diam yang berarti. Hingga dirinya tersentak kaget saat tahu sesuatu. Pria ini, yang tengah duduk di sofa kakaknya adalah Uchiha Sasuke si model eksklusif dari MEN'S NON NO, si pendatang baru yang akan mengobarkan musim panasmu, begitu kata Ino. Sakura mematung di tempatnya.

"Oh astaga". Pekiknya pelan. Dia berjalan memutari konter dan mendekat di sofa tempat Uchiha Sasuke duduk dengan tenang.

"Boleh ku minta majalahku". Tanya Sakura dengan suara kaku, gerakannya kebas seolah menahan dingin kutub utara. Tangannya menengadah menunggu majalah tercintannya. Oh ayolah.

Sasuke menyerahkan majalah itu dengan tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, mengamati Sakura dalam diam. Sakura membalik pada cover depan, Iya tidak salah lagi, pria yang berpose epik ini adalah pria yang sama dengan yang ada di hadapannya. Oh astaga. Demi Neptunus.

Tidak heran kalau kakaknya beteman dengan model karena pekerjaanya adalah fashion fotographer, dan cukup terkenal di bidangya. Masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya, Sakura seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Ini sangat mengejutkan.

"Kau mengisi lemari es ?". Tanya Sasuke mengedik pada lemari es di dapur di samping mereka, Sakura mengangguk , sekarang dia jadi pendiam, yang tadinya mau memaki atau menendang keluar tamu tidak sopan ini.

"Aku lapar". Sasuke menatap Sakura datar "Buatkan aku sesuatu".

"Apa ?".

Sasuke tetap menatap Sakura, tatapan matanya itu sangat menggoyahkan pertahanan diri. Sakura bergerak kikuk dengan mengayunkan majalah ditangannya.

"Kenapa aku harus membuatkanmu makanan". Tantang Sakura, tidak terima dengan sikap seenak jidat ini.

"Karena aku tamu di sini". Jawab Sasuke singkat dan kemudian tangannya bergerak mengganti musik yang terputar, lalu lagu Aerosmith I don't want to miss a thing memenuhi ruangan.

"Buat saja sendiri, wajah datar". Sakura mengatakannya dengan tegas, tetapi batinnya berteriak ngeri, dia tidak bermaksud mengatai si tampan ini begitu.

"Aku tidak mungkin memakai dapur orang lain".

Suara datar dan arogan itu benar-benar membuat Sakura kesal, apa tidak ada kalimat yang lebih menyenangkan. Wajahnya memang sangat tampan tapi sifatnya sangat mengerikan.

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur sambil menenteng majalahnya, dia mulai mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran di kulkas sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Memangnya dari tadi tingkahnya itu normal untuk seorang tamu". Tatapan tajam di arahkan pada Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, tatapannya bisa saja melubangi kepala Sasuke jika dia makhluk kripton.

"Bilang saja tidak bisa masak". Gerutuan itu mungkin saja hanya Sakura yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu dengan Sakura membuat sup tomat sederhana untuk tuan model, Untuk apa membuat masakan yang merepotkan, ini saja sudah cukup. Sakura meletakkan sup tomat di konter, Apartement Sasori sangat minimalis hingga tidak ada meja makan.

"Ehm, Makanannmu sudah siap". Seru Sakura dari arah dapur, dia duduk di kursi konter yang mirip bar kecil di dapur itu.

Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya, lalu duduk tepat dikursi seberang Sakura, mereka duduk berhadapan, dengan jarak sedekat ini Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memandangi setiap sisi wajah Sasuke. Rahang tegas, hidung mancung dan mata itu, hitam yang indah dengan bulu mata panjang yang menimbulkan bayangan setiap dia berkedip. Tatapan Sakura turun menuju bibir penuh yang sexy dan sedikit kemerahan, ini gila.

"Kau memang fansku". Sasuke berkata pelan tanpa menatap Sakura, pria itu memakan sup tomatnya dengan tenang dan lahap.

Sakura mengerjap, berteriak dalam hati untuk tidak memandangi pria angkuh di depannya ini.

"Aku bukan fansmu". Ujar Sakura sarkastik "Majalah itu dari temanku, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kau". Lanjutnya dengan emosi tertahan.

"Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Sasori ?". Sakura berujar lagi setelah diam beberapa saat, uh apa yang dia pikirkan sampai bertanya seperti itu.

Sasuke menyendok suapan terakhir supnya dan menegak air putih yang sudah disiapkan Sakura. Pria ini seperti orang bar-bar yang tidak makan seminggu.

Setelah mengusap mulutnya dengan tissue dia menatap Sakura, lama. Sakura jadi gugup sendiri jika ditatap seperti itu.

"Jangan menyusahkan dirimu". Ucap Sasuke datar "Akui saja kau memang ngefans dengaku". Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak kalah datar.

Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan pria di hadapannya ini, kenapa dia menyebalkan dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan. Membuatnya kesal sekaligus gugup. Pria itu beranjak dengan memunguti mangkuk dan gelas bekas makannya menuju kitchen sink. Sakura mengawasi dalam diam hingga helaan napas pelan meluncur dari mulutnya. Entah kenapa tetapi dia tidak tega membiarkan model tampan itu mencuci piring sendiri. Akhirnya dia menghampiri pria yang sudah menyalakan keran air itu, dari belakang punggungnya terlihat sangat tegap dan lebar, sepertinya nyaman untuk dipeluk dari belakang. Uh.

"Sudah, biar aku saja". Sakura meraih mangkuk dan tetiba tangan pucat menahannya.

"Duduklah". Suara dalam itu menggetarkan jiwa. Sasuke sedikit menunduk menatap Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya.

Sakura terpaku pada mata kelam itu "Putar film untukku". Lanjut Sasuke.

Tatapan bingung Sakura membuat Sasuke mendecih kesal "500 Days of Summer". Lanjut Sasuke mengedik pada buffet TV di ruang tengah. Sakura mengerjap dan entah mengapa dia menuruti saja perintah Sasuke, dia beranjak menuju buffet TV dan mencari-cari DVD milik Sasori, Ah dapat. Film apa ini ? Pikir Sakura bingung karena baru pertama kali mendengarnya.

Setelah film terputar di layar Plasma, tepat saat Sasuke duduk di sofa lagi. Apakah pria itu sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misi mencucinya ? Apa dia terluka ? Kau bodoh Sakura, dia hanya mencuci mangkuk bukan sedang berperang. Sakura hanya berdiri kaku di samping TV dan tingkahnya itu sangat aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?". Tanya Sasuke pelan, tangannya menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya "Duduklah". Lanjutnya. Film sudah mulai, tolong matikan lampunya, oh maaf ini bukan di bioskop tetapi apartement pria imut beramut merah.

Sakura berjalan dengan ragu menuju Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya, eh menunggu ? Menunggu jidatmu. Setelah berhasil mendaratkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, gadis itu duduk dengan kaku seperti patung. Sasuke menonton film dengan sangat tenang tidak seperti Sakura yang gelisah. Hanya sesekali Sakura menyimak film karena dirinya sibuk menscroll instagram MEN'S NON NO, berharap menemuka akun milik Sasuke.

Sepertinya pria itu tidak punya akun instagram, dari tadi Sakura hanya menemukan postingan dari para fans Sasuke. Oke ini gila, dan dirinya sekarang tengah duduk menonton film romantis dengan Sasuke. Ada beberapa scene di film yang menampilkan adegan ciuman, sang tokoh utama yang sedang dimabuk asmara, juga adegan keduanya tengah bercinta. Membuat Sakura merasa canggung bukan main tetapi Sasuke tetap tenang.

Jam pada layar ponselnya yang bertemakan wajah tampan Takeru Sato menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan Sasori sangat lama, di mana kakaknya itu ? Tetapi berdua saja dengan pria yang tidak kalah tampan dari Takeru Sato ini juga bukan pilihan baik. Mungkin ini saatnya Sakura pergi, menunggu Sasori tidak ada gunanya. Tetapi film yang mereka tonton ternyata bagus juga sayang untuk dilewatkan, ah yang benar, film atau pria tampan di sampingmu yang sayang untuk dilewatkan Sakura ?

Sakura semakin larut dengan film sampai dia merasakan matanya terasa berat dan beberapa menit kemudian semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Sasori membuka pintu apartementnya dan mendengar suara sayup-sayup lagu The Smiths dari ruang tengah, pria imut itu berjalan masuk dan menemukan adiknya dan Sasuke duduk di sofa menonton 500 Days of summer, kini film itu telah usai dan lagu closing serta kredit yang berjalan di layar TV.

Mengernyit heran karena posisi mereka duduk yang sedikit aneh, kepala merah muda adiknya bersandar nyaman di pundak Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya, kepala Sasuke bersandar pada kepala Sakura. Apa mereka sudah seakrab itu ?

"Ehm, Tadaima". Sapa Sasori pelan. Sasuke lah yang duluan membuka mata dan membenahi duduknya dengan tenang tanpa ada ekpresi yang berarti.

"Okaeri". Jawabnya tenang.

"Kalian cepat akrab satu sama lain ya". Ucap Sasori sambil lalu menuju lemari esnya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral, menegaknya sampai habis. Sakura yang merasa kepalanya kehilangan sandaran bergerak mencari-cari sandaran lagi, dia beringsut pada Sasuke dan bersandar lagi, kini di dada bidang pria itu, Sasuke diam saja dan mendecih pelan, begitu juga Sasori yang mendengus geli.

"Kau tidak seharusnya kabur dari jadwal pemotretan". Kata Sasori sambil duduk di kursi konter "Orochimaru-sama sangat kesal tadi". Lanjutnya, Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Dan, jangan jadikan apartementku tempatmu bersembunyi". Suaranya tegas saat mengatakannya hingga peri merah muda terbangun, Sakura sangat terkejut mengetahui di mana dia bersandar nyaman, di dada Tuan model. Tidak. Sakura beranjak dan memandang sekitar dengan bingung, bagaimana bisa dia ? oh sudahlah.

"Terimakasih sudah mengurus apartmentku hari ini". Ungkap Sasori dan membuat adiknya menoleh, ekpresi wajah Sakura berubah kesal sekarang, dia berjalan cepat menuju Sasori.

"Kak, kau ke mana saja ?!". Teriak Sakura, suaranya masih serak karena bangun tidur, Sasori menyodorkan air padanya dan Sakura menegaknya habis.

"Terimakasih". Ucap Sakura pelan dan dia memasang wajah kesal lagi "Aku akan pulang sekarang". Lanjutnya, baru dia akan mengemasi barang-barangnya Sasori menginterupsi.

"Kau tidur di sini".

"Apa ? Tidak, masih ada satu kereta lagi". Tolak Sakura tegas.

"Ini sudah malam, kau tidur di sini'. Suara Sasori berubah tenang dan dalam, tanda bahwa dia sedang serius.

Suasana hening seketika, Kemudian Sasuke beranjak dari sofa "Aku pergi sekarang".

"Langsung pulang dan jangan terlalu terlihat mencolok". Sahut Sasori tenang.

Sasuke diam saja dan berlalu menuju pintu keluar apartement Sasori, saat itu pula Sakura menumpukan arah pandangnya pada setiap gerakan Sasuke hingga pria itu menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup. Suasana hening lagi.

"Kau sedang fangirling ?". Tanya Sasori. Adiknya menghela napas keras.

"Tidak !".

"Kau ingin aku memanggilnya kembali ?". Tanya Sasori.

"Tidak !". Jawab Sakura setengah berteriak dan wajahnya memerah entah karena kesal atau apa. Hanya Sakura yang tahu. Gadis itu berlari menuju kamar Sasori dan pria imut itu tertawa keras.

Keesokan paginya Sakura berjalan pulang menuju apartementnya, pagi ini dia sarapan bersama kakaknya, tidak lupa obrolan pagi ini adalah seputar kejadian kemarin, dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura menanyakan banyak hal tentang Sasuke pada Sasori tetapi pria itu bertingkah sangat menyebalkan dengan hanya menjawab secara singkat. Bahkan ada beberapa pertanyaan Sakura yang tidak dijawab olehnya.

" _Merindukan idolamu, heh?!"._ Kalimat mengejek dari Sasori itu terngiang lagi.

"SIAPA SIH YANG MENGIDOLAKAN WAJAH DATAR ITU !". Teriak Sakura di tengah trotoar kota Tokyo yang padat dengan pejalan kaki di pagi hari. Selanjutnya adalah dia yang menunduk dengan wajah merah dan berjalan dengan cepat. Saat sedang menunggu kereta, ponselnya yang berada di dalam tas selempangnya bergetar, Sakura meraih benda itu dan melihat layar ponselnya yang terdapat satu pesan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal. Sakura membuka pesan itu dan ekspresinya berubah kaku.

" _Terimakasih untuk sup tomatnya"._

Begitulah isi pesannya, Sakura mematung di tempat sambil menatap kosong Takeru Sato di ponselnya, dan membaca lagi pesan itu. Tidak perlu bertanya ataupun bingung, dia sudah tahu siapa pengirim pesan tersebut. Bagaimana bisa ?

Kereta sudah tiba, Sakura masuk ke dalam kereta dengan wajah merah dan dada bergemuruh. Yang benar saja, Uchiha Sasuke model eksklusif MEN'S NON NO mengiriminya pesan ucapan terimakasih di pagi hari.

...

FIN

Hai, saya manager di MEN'S NON NO, kalian bisa meminta id line para model di sana lol. Hanya bercanda. Aneh ya fictnya ? iya aneh.

Tetiba saja dapat ide begini pas saya lagi scroll beranda ig dan ada postingan MEN'S NON NO dengan cover Sota Fukushi (covernya yang saya jadikan cover fict ini ya) atau kalian bisa kepoin ig MEN'S NON NO ( mensnonnojp) tapi kalian nggak akan nemuin ig papa Sasu ya -_- malah kalian akan lebih banyak melihat Kentaro Sakaguchi yang memang model eksklusif MEN'S NON NO, atau mau kepoin ig TGC ( tgc_staff) kalau mau kepoin ig saya, eh ngarep -_-" bisa PM saya lol.

Jadi, saya rasa akan ada sequel untuk fict ini. Hehe. Let me know what you think guys, review please. Thank you and see ya later.


End file.
